Realised too Late
by sdaffd
Summary: Ignorance is bliss, or so they say. But what if desperatly ignoring what she obviously wants ends up costing Hermione her only chance at her?  Hermione/Ginny Femslash, don't like don't read. Set during OotP
1. Ignorance

**I'm only doing this once for the whole story since the fact this fanfiction is it should kinda go without saying :P**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me**

* * *

Footsteps echoed through the staircase as the inhabitants of number twelve Grimmauld Place began to rise. It seemed although most of the house was awake only Hermione and the twins, who were in deep discussion opposite her, had made it to breakfast. A brief pause in their conversation was the only clue Hermione had that they'd quickly changed the subject as she'd walked into the room. Too weary to put much thought into it she gave them a quick distrustful glance as she sat down before taking a spoonful of cornflakes.

"We'll need to keep our eyes on Ginny now." One of them said between mouthfuls.

"You bet, she's turning into quite a lady." The other said, casting a quick glance in Hermione's direction waiting for her reaction but she wasn't paying attention. In fact, she was so caught up in her thoughts that she hardly noticed Ron and Harry enter with their breakfast or the twins get up and leave only to have one of their empty seats filled by Tonks.

"Are you going to eat that or is it just for show?" Tonks grinned, gesturing at Hermione's virtually untouched breakfast. Hermione blinked as she came out of her thoughts to find her spoon of cereal floating halfway between her mouth and bowl.

"Oh, well I was eating, but I guess I just started daydreaming." Hermione said before finishing the spoon's journey to her mouth.

"Daydreaming or flat out asleep?" Another voice joked as she sat down next to Hermione. "You shouldn't get up so early if you're just going to use your breakfast as a pillow." Ginny said smiling as she wiped a bit of milk off Hermione's face. Hermione shivered a little as the red-head's hand softly brushed against her cheek.

The reason Hermione had been getting up so early was to avoid changing in the same room as Ginny. Even though they were best friends Hermione felt very awkward around her for some reason. Hermione simply blamed it on being an awkward and slightly unconfident teenage girl.

"Well unlike some of us I don't have the luxury of staying in bed all day, especially since Molly is getting us started on cleaning out the library." Hermione said. "Judging by the smell coming from that door it's infested with bundimuns."

"Is that what that horrendous smell was, I thought Fred and George and forgotten to do their washing again." Ginny said wrinkling her nose in what Hermione found the most adorable manner.

What was it about everything Ginny did that made Hermione's heartbeat increase just that little bit. Of course intelligent and reasonable Hermione had theories to explain all the funny little things Ginny did to her. Each theory was wilder and less believable than the last. This morning's reason for the shiver was simply that she was cold. The fact she shivered from cold at the same time Ginny made contact with her was purely coincidental of course.

"Um, Hermione?" Ginny said somewhat awkwardly and Hermione found herself being pulled out from her thoughts for the second time that morning. Only this time instead just Tonks grinning at her there was a slightly red Ginny too.

"Oh sorry Ginny what was that?" Hermione asked, her cheeks turning an even brighter shade of red than Ginny's as she realised that she must've been staring.

"Nothing, just I'll see you in the library later." Ginny mumbled as she quickly left the room, abandoning her half-eaten breakfast but not before Hermione saw the light blush deepen. Hermione gave Tonks a quizzical look but she was expertly avoiding her eyes.

* * *

**I don't remember any mention of a library in 12 Grimmauld Place but a rich family like the Black's must of had one right? The house is big enough for one anyway :P**

**Sorry for the short chapter, the next should be longer hopefully.**

**Reviews are like cookies, they make me smile and keep me going while writing :)**


	2. Confession

**This update is a fairly quick one for me, so don't expect them this soon all the time :P**

**Also I forgot to mention in the last chapter but Ginny didn't start going out with Michael Corner at the end of the Goblet of Fire. They met and stuff but aren't going out.**

**Ok, on with the story.**

* * *

Being underage, Hermione entered the library armed only with a duster. A thick layer of dust covered everything, from the books on grotesquely carved bookshelves to the floor. It was only absent from where it had been disturbed by a trail of footprints leading to where Molly and the twins were already chasing gangly-legged fungus with scouring charms. Looking round for the others Hermione started to follow a second set of prints through the towering shelves. Although the decor for the library followed the same rule as the rest of the sinisterly furnished house it was hard not to admire the wooden masterpieces that shelved the books. Though it was already obvious through the rest of the house the library proved the Black family was definitely not shy with their galleons.

If Hermione wasn't sure that the many books sitting on the shelves contained dark magic that you'd only expect to find in a house like the Black's, she could of spent hours in there. But remembering Harry's vivid description of the screaming book from the restricted section in their first year she quickly passed by the dusty shelves.

"Hermione, over here!" Ron called out from behind a bookshelf. Turning a corner past a particularly gruesome depiction of a dragon Hermione found Harry and Ron, but to her disappointment there was no sign of the younger redhead.

"Ginny's not here yet?" Hermione asked.

"What, she was right here." Harry said as he looked around confused. "Ron, did you see where Ginny went?"

"Na, she was right here with us talking about the Chudley Cannons." Ron looked up equally confused as Harry. Hermione just rolled her eyes, typical for them not to notice someone disappearing from the conversation.

"She can't have gone far. Why, are you looking for her?" Harry asked. The question caught Hermione off guard, why _did_ she want to know where Ginny was.

"Um, no I was just wondering." Hermione said distractedly, another question already forming. Why was the first person she looked for Ginny? She quickly dismissed the thought, not liking where it was leading her.

She didn't look for Ginny first, she was just surprised not to find her with the others. Yeah, that was a sound excuse to satisfy her mind.

Dusting was extremely boring. Hermione tried to pay attention to the boys' discussion but eventually gave up on their talk of quidditch. Except for the repeated moan from Ron, 'They're just trying to keep us busy' or 'A flick of a wand would sort this whole place out instead of us attacking it with feathers' Hermione paid little attention to what was going on.

She was back in her daydreams again, the same place she was before Tonks interrupted her this morning. The same place she was after Ginny wiped the milk off her face, where she could think about whatever she liked without her rational mind demanding answers for it. It was where her thoughts could dwell on her closet female friend for far too long to be purely innocent without coming to unwanted conclusions about herself.

The gentle way Ginny's fingertips had drifted across her skin, it affected her far more than she was willing to accept in her full mind. Even just the memory of the touch made Hermione's skin tingle. It was ridiculous to think that such a small sign of friendship from Ginny could play on Hermione's mind for so long, that a flash of long silky red hair could make Hermione's heart flip.

It was the same flash of red she had just been thinking about that made Hermione realise she had been dusting the same book for fifteen minutes. Looking around expecting to find Ron and Harry nearby she realised they must've wandered off. She tried to peer through the bookcase searching for the source of colour but Ginny must've already gone.

Moving quickly to the end of the bookshelf Hermione found herself feeling disappointment at the absence of Ginny for a second time that day. She looked around for a sign of where Ginny might have gone and spotted a trail of disturbed dust.

'Looking for someone?" Ginny asked making Hermione jump. Smiling at the sound of Ginny's voice Hermione turned around to see her leaning on a bookshelf with a playful smirk on her face. The sight made warmth rise up inside Hermione. Another reaction Ginny caused that her mind immediately wanted a reason for, but this time Hermione just ignored the little voice at the back of her head.

"I got bored of the boy's conversation and I thought I'd look for company." Hermione said, slightly amazed that her voice didn't shake the same way her insides were. It wasn't strictly true, since the boys had left before she went looking for Ginny and something in Ginny's eyes told Hermione she knew that.

"Well your company is always welcome." Ginny said moving off the bookshelf towards Hermione. Something in Ginny's voice made Hermione pause. It almost sounded like she was flirting. The thought was laughable, but instead of making her laugh it only made Hermione's heart beat faster.

"I'm glad to hear that. I can see you've given up on dusting then." Hermione said changing the subject, though unsure whether she really wanted to or not.

"By the time we've cleaned one shelf Mum and the twins could have got rid of all the bundimuns and the dust with magic." Ginny shrugged as she unknowingly repeated her brother's opinion from earlier.

"Oh well, it's a nice excuse to be with you." Hermione said, shocking herself. Ginny looked away but Hermione could see her smiling. Suddenly feeling awkward at the absence of conversation Hermione pretended to examine a book on the shelf but out the corner of her eye she saw Ginny fidgeting.

"Hermione?" Ginny started, staring at the floor.

"Yeah Gin?" Hermione said, turning her attention back to her.

"I was just wondering, what you thought about gay people." Ginny said staring intently at her hands.

"Gay?" Hermione asked dumbstruck.

"Yeah, you know, gay, lesbian, bi. Guy kissing guy, girl kissing girl." Ginny said finally looking up at Hermione.

"I don't have a problem with them I mean you don't choose who you love, let them live how they want to right?" Hermione blurted out in a very fast sentence. Now it was Hermione's turn to fidget awkwardly. It was true, she had nothing against it and her parents had never brought her up to believe it was wrong. But for some reason it was always an awkward topic for Hermione and deep down she knew the reason why.

"Yeah I guess. Can I tell you something?" Ginny whispered as she stepped closer to Hermione so they were within arm's reach of each other.

"Of course, we're best friends aren't we?" Hermione instinctively brushed a few stray strands of red hair behind Ginny's ear. It could have purely been a friendly gesture but both of them knew it was more, even if Hermione wasn't ready to admit it to herself yet.

"I..." Ginny began but stopped as she saw Ron appear behind one of the shelves.

"Oh there you are, Mum says not to bother dusting, they can just sort it out with magic once their done. Like she only figured that out now." Ron said grumpily. "Anyway, she says check you've packed everything, we leave in a couple of days. As if you didn't know. Well are you just going to stand there?" He said after the two girls hadn't moved apart.

"Actually, I've left something in the kitchen I need to pack. I'll see you guys later." Ginny said as she left, talking to both of them but only looking at Hermione.


	3. Realise

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, thanks to them (and my own supply of cookies) this chapter is up :D**

* * *

The musty smell of the old house intruded everywhere and no matter how hard Hermione tried she couldn't remove it from the room she shared with Ginny. Their room wasn't one of the biggest ones in the house. With two beds on either side of the room shoved right up against the wall it gave you enough space to fit a reasonable sized set of drawers down the end. The dull walls were now undecorated since Ginny had packed her quidditch posters away and the room had a very unwelcoming feel to it.

Despite all this their room was one of the quieter places in the house that didn't have order members traipsing through every few seconds which is why Hermione had chosen to go up there and read after lunch. But her mind refused to focus on the words in front of her and after reading the same line for the seventh time Hermione sighed in frustration and closed the book.

Falling backwards onto her bed she closed her eyes and let the day's events play over in her mind. She couldn't help but smile at her moment in the library with Ginny, although she hardly knew what to make of it.

_Liar. _The voice at the back of her head whispered.

Ok, maybe she did know what to make of it and she had no problem with it what so ever. Ginny was her best friend, nothing would change that. What she didn't know what make of was her own actions in the library and why the idea that her best friend fancied the fairer sex excited her.

_Liar. _The voice in her head said again, louder this time, threatening to spill over releasing all the other muffled and suppressed thoughts.

Ok, so maybe there was a very obvious answer for what her actions meant and every other little thing to. For the excitement, blushing, daydreams, touching, butterflies in her stomach and everything.

She had a thing for her best friend.

Well less of a thing and more of a deep unacknowledged infatuation with her best friend, no big problem or anything. Except it's her best friend who is also a girl, perhaps a bigger problem than she first thought. But it is her best friend who'd just been about to come out to her, so does that mean it's back to it only being a small problem?

With her eyes still closed Hermione frowned in confusion, those thoughts weren't helping at all. If only Ron was slightly more sensitive to when he was interrupting private moments and had left her and Ginny alone instead of babbling on.

What was Ginny going to say? Was she simply going to admit that she likes girls? Or was Hermione being too hopeful in thinking that she was going to admit liking a certain girl, like maybe a certain brunette. What did Ginny's behaviour mean? Was she flirting before or just being her playful self?

A more important question bothered her though, and now she had given herself the chance to think about it she couldn't ignore it any more.

Did she, Hermione Jean Granger like girls? The evidence she had locked away behind ignorance spoke for itself but years of it had piled up and it was too much for Hermione to process at once. For once she didn't have an immediate answer.

The sound of her bedroom door creaking open made her sit up in surprise only to see Ginny.

"Sorry, didn't surprise you or anything did I?" She asked as she came in and sat down next to Hermione on the bed.

"No, I was just lying down." Hermione said, suddenly very aware of how close they were. If she shifted slightly her hand would be gently brushing against Ginny's thigh. She mentally slapped herself for thinking that and focused on Ginny.

"I still need to tell you what I was going to in the library." Ginny said her eyes seemed to be searching Hermione's, looking for any sign she'd figured it out herself. Heat rushed up to Hermione's cheeks under Ginny's gaze and she looked away, starting to play with the hem of her shirt. Ginny must've found what she was looking for because she continued on.

"You're my best friend Hermione, but it's not enough for me." Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she felt Ginny's fingertips under her chin. She looked up, her gaze quickly passing over Ginny's body before landing on her lips. Her heart beat faster with anticipation and her own lips parted slightly.

Her mind was a storm of emotions and reason battling against each other, but her body reacted instinctively paying no attention to her thoughts. She was begging to be kissed, though she wasn't able to form a coherent thought to realise that. Ginny fortunately didn't need any more of an invitation.

Her mind froze the moment Ginny leaned forward and kissed her. It was amazing to feel the soft movement of Ginny's lips on hers, to have her unrealised dream come true. Hermione put a hand on Ginny's waist, pulling their bodies closer together until Ginny was sitting half on her lap. She felt Ginny's hand move up to cup her cheek and she ran her tongue across Hermione's bottom lip.

Suddenly Hermione's thoughts caught up with her actions and she jerked violently back, causing Ginny to lose her balance and fall backwards on Hermione's bed.

"Ouch Hermione, what was that?" Ginny asked propping herself up on her elbows only to see her best friend staring at her with her eyes wide in confusion and fear.

"I'm sorry Gin! I mean, I like you but you're my best friend and I can't, I mean I shouldn't have, I just don't know, and it's not right!" Hermione explained in one flustered breath. Immediately she saw she hit a nerve with her last statement as Ginny's eyes narrowed. Quickly she got up, not looking back at Hermione.

"Well then Hermione, I'm sorry for interfering with your opinion of what's right and what isn't." Ginny said coldly. As she reached the door she gave Hermione one quick glance over her shoulder, "But you kissed me back."

Hermione stared blankly at the door as it closed behind Ginny, unable to rid the horrible look Ginny had given her of disgust and betrayal from her mind. Hermione covered her face with her hands and pulled her knees into her body.

"What have I done?" She whispered into her palms.


	4. Avoidance

**School's just started for me so you can expect slower updates sorry. I'll be aiming for around once a week hopefully.**

* * *

Miserably Hermione watched as a streak of red hair disappeared out the living room. She'd only just stepped through the door long enough for Ginny to spot her before she'd quickly left making some excuse to Tonks.

They were leaving tomorrow for Hogwarts and Hermione wasn't sure how, but Ginny had become very good at navigating the old house. Hermione only had to be in the same room for a few seconds for Ginny to have already disappeared out a second door Hermione didn't know existed. If she didn't know better she'd expect to find a Marauder's Map of the Black's house in Ginny's pocket.

More often at meal times Hermione found herself wedged between Ron and Harry, with Ginny doing her best to find the furthest away seat from her or absent altogether. At night Ginny seemed to be one of the last to go to bed, long after Hermione had fallen asleep. She was obviously trying very hard to avoid Hermione, and succeeding.

Hermione knew that as hard as it was to get Ginny alone here, in the castle it would be impossible to corner her. But even if she did corner her, what was she going to say? Anything she said was going to come out wrong and probably offend Ginny more. Tell Ginny she's just freaking out because she might like her and doesn't know what that means about herself? It sounded daft, even in her own head, it should be obvious what it meant. Sighing Hermione sat down on an empty couch.

"What's going on between you and Ginny? It's like you've been avoiding each other these past few days." Tonks said, moving over to sit next to Hermione.

"She is avoiding me, I said something and she got offended by it. She won't even let me apologise!"

"She's just being stubborn, it's a family trait." Tonks said with a laugh and Hermione managed a weak smile. "She'll come around, just let her storm about until then. But, what was it you said to her?"

"I don't know, I was just confused and trying to put my thoughts in order and it came out wrong. Then she stormed off saying something about my opinion of right and wrong." Hermione said trying to avoid revealing what their conversation had been about. But remembering the grin Tonks had given her a few breakfasts ago Hermione realised she'd probably figured out the true nature of her and Ginny's dispute.

"Just wait till school starts, then she'll have more important things to worry about than phrasing of your words." Tonks said reassuringly.

"Thanks Tonks."

"Hermione where're you going?" Harry called out from the hallway. They were about to leave and as usual everyone was running around chasing at least one unpacked or forgotten item. Unusually Hermione was one of those running around.

"Hang on, I left a book in the living room, I'll be right back." She replied skidding past the screaming portrait of Mrs Black. "Oops, sorry." She said as she knocked someone over. A piece of paper fluttered down from the collision landing next to them.

"It's alright. Oh, Hermione." Ginny immediately went cold when she realised who it was and Hermione's heart sank. It would have been only a few days ago when something like this would be brushed off with only a joke about her clumsiness.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry, not for knocking you over, well I am sorry about that as well. What I mean is I need to apologise for a few days ago..." She said offering a hand to help her up before Ginny cut her off.

"Don't bother." Ginny said ignoring the offered hand. Refusing to even look at Hermione she helped herself up and left quickly, not giving Hermione another chance to speak. Hermione watched Ginny's retreating form helplessly until she was out of sight. Rousing herself from the daze she picked up the facedown piece of paper Ginny had dropped, wondering what it was Ginny had forgotten to pack. Turning it over she was surprised to see a photo of herself, sprawled across her bed reading. Her picture self looked at the camera surprised making some wordless complaint at the photographer before blushing.

She remembered Ginny taking this photo a few weeks ago, ambushing her with the camera. Ignoring Hermione's complaints about not being photogenic Ginny told her she took beautiful photos when she thought no one was looking. Blushing at the memory Hermione slipped the photo into her pocket, curious as to why the photo had made it onto Ginny's last minute packing list. She could hardly stand to look at Hermione, so why did she want to take this photo with her? Quickly grabbing her book from the living room Hermione ran back out the front door of Grimmauld Place.

The trip to the station was very awkward since the seating arrangement had Hermione wedged up between Ginny and the door. Hermione felt Ginny got the better end of the deal, since Harry was on her other side and she could talk to him and continue to ignore Hermione's existence, while she only got a window to stare out of. She was relieved when they all boarded the train, Ginny settling down with some friends while Hermione went to do Prefect duties. As much as Hermione wanted Ginny's presence, she found it preferable to be alone than have Ginny looking straight through her.


	5. Apologises

**Hi, really sorry for the extremly late update guys, but yeah, school and life tend to get in the way of creativity. Stupid reality.  
I was going to make this story slightly longer, but I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up with it. Plus I like this ending better, my other one seemed to lead more to an unfinished story :P So here's a slightly longer chapter, and fluff ;)**

* * *

Hermione groaned as her Saturday morning began with someone knocking on her door. Rolling over she buried her face into her pillow, trying to recover the sleep that had just been taken from her. The incessant banging was easy to tune out for Hermione but she couldn't find sleep again, the days back at school choosing to play over her mind instead. Hogwarts hadn't felt so cold and unfriendly since her first year before she had befriended Harry and Ron. Not that anyone else could see that. It was two weeks into term and everything was back to routine. Hermione was already half way through the term's work and all the teachers except for Snape were raving about her intelligence. The boys joked about her late night studying just before asking for help on their last minute homework. Even Ginny was talking to her again, which made her heart leap. The excitement didn't last long though as it was only small talk, enough to make up the facade of friendship that looked like nothing had changed over the holidays. But everything had changed. They were never alone when talking and Ginny never had time for Hermione when she asked to talk privately. Where ever Ginny went she was surrounded by an escort of friends, including a certain Ravenclaw boy that looked far too hopeful for Hermione's liking. Why did Ginny have to be so popular? The only time Hermione had come close to talking to her seriously was last night in the common room.

"_Ginny! Please just wait a sec." Hermione had leapt up the moment Ginny had come through the portrait, blocking her immediate route to the dorms. Even in the dim wand light she had been studying in she could tell it was Ginny._

"_Oh, Hermione." Ginny visibly jumped at seeing someone else in the common room so late. Obviously she hadn't been expecting to bump into anyone, let alone Hermione, "I'd love to talk Hermione, but it's late." She made to move past to her dorm but Hermione gently grasped her wrist._

"_If not now, then when? You haven't given me a chance to talk and you can't pretend nothing happened. I'm sorry for what I said, I was just confused. I want my best friend back." Hermione verbally spewed, similar to what had got her in this mess in the first place._

"_There's nothing to talk about, because nothing happened." Ginny said pulling herself away from Hermione's soft grasp. Her face was emotionless as she walked past the shocked Hermione and had nearly reached the stairs by the time Hermione shut her gaping mouth._

"_Do you not care anymore, or did never care, were you just toying with me?" The words had come out harsher than she meant them but she was just so frustrated. When Ginny continued on without showing any sign of hearing Hermione she tried again._

"_Do you regret it?" This time Ginny paused at the door and Hermione could hear the door handle shaking in her hand. It only lasted a second but it was the confirmation Hermione need that Ginny had heard her, and the words meant something._

The memory roused something in Hermione's chest, the same feeling that she had felt for the second Ginny had paused at the door. Ginny hadn't answered the question, so was that hope or despair she could feel gnawing at her heart?

Pulling the covers off her bed she blinked blearily into the morning light. It had temporarily gone quiet, whoever was at her door must have given up. As she got up and made her bed Hermione noticed a damp patch on her pillow. Gingerly she touched her cheek, only to confirm more tears had fallen without consent during her flashback.

"Um Hermione, it's me Ginny." A soft voice came from the other side of the wooden door. Hermione tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. Or was that her heart leaping out of place as it always did around Ginny?

"Hang on." Hermione managed to splutter as she threw on a T-shirt. Reaching for pants she spoted her tearstained pillow and flipped it so it was dry side up. Drying her cheeks quickly she glanced round her Prefects room making sure there was nothing else incriminating lying around before opening the door.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Ginny asked, concern filling her green eyes as she noticed Hermione's red rimmed ones.

"No, I was um, reading." Hermione said unconvincingly as she gestured to a closed book sitting next to her bed. "Do you want to come in?" Ginny raised her eyebrow questioningly but didn't comment as she entered and sat down on Hermione's bed.

"I want to apologise for last night, and for everything really. I've been really unfair and maybe overreacted slightly." Ginny began as she offered Hermione a meek apologetic smile. "I was looking for someone to confide in and I didn't expect you to react like that and it hurt. But I was being unfair, I never actually planned to kiss you, it just kinda happened and I didn't think about how it affected you." She stopped for breath and looked up at Hermione hopefully. "Sorry for being such a cow."

A grin broke across Hermione's face as she hugged her friend. "It's ok, sorry for freaking out on you." She mumbled into Ginny's hair.

'"It's ok." Ginny said as she returned the hug just as tightly. Reluctantly Hermione pulled away from the warm embrace and looked Ginny in the eyes.

"I've had time to think everything over Ginny, and I kinda really like you." She bit down nervously on her lip, wanting to look anywhere but the beautiful girl in front of her but unable tear her eyes away from Ginny's wonderful brown ones. Ginny leaned forward, her eyes lowered to Hermione's lips. In Hermione's mind she could see the scene from about a month ago with both off them sitting on her bed in a different room. But this time wasn't like that scene, no doubts crowded Hermione's mind, no pesky reason to get in the way. Her emotions had made peace with her reason a while ago and this time she leaned forward as well to meet Ginny.

Ever since their first kiss the sensation of having Ginny so close and touching her had haunted her dreams, but even then, her mind couldn't recreate the perfection of Ginny's lips and their softness. Hermione sighed happily and the contact of their lips and started to move hers gently against Ginny's. One of Ginny's hand snaked its way around her back while the other tangled itself in her bushy hair. Ginny leaned forward trying to deepen the kiss, slipping her tongue into Hermione's mouth, not bothering to ask for permission first this time. Hermione let out a surprised noise at the intrusion but it soon transformed into a moan as Ginny's tongue skilfully toyed with her own. She could feel heat burning all along her skin as Ginny leaned forward even more, trying to push their bodies even closer, searching for more contact. Hermione's hands that had been resting on Ginny's hips flew back behind her to prop herself up as she lost her balance, falling back slightly. Ginny didn't back off though, attacking Hermione's mouth more ferociously than before, refusing to leave any part unexplored. When oxygen became an apparent essential again, she pulled back slightly, leaving just enough space between them for their panted breaths to escape. Hermione's arms were threatening to buckle, since she was now fully supporting Ginny who had planted herself firmly on top of her. Ginny's hair fell forward, tickling Hermione's face as well as her warm breath, a combination that Hermione found nearly as intoxicating as the kiss. A whimper escaped Hermione as Ginny slipped her hands under the bottom of her shirt, gently caressing her bare skin. More moans were muffled as Ginny lowered her lips back to Hermione's, this time taking her bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled. Hermione's arms gave way completely and they both fell on her bed, still pressed as close together as possible. Soothing Hermione's lip with her tongue it was Ginny's turn to moan as her adventurous hands discovered Hermione didn't wear a bra to bed.

Suddenly there came a knock at the door. "Hermione, some first years are fighting over a chocolate frog card. Can you do your prefect thing and sort them out?" It was Harry.

"Sort it out yourself." Ginny replied frustrated at being interrupted.

''They're pulling out wands..." Harry said concerned.

"Give me a sec." Hermione said sighing as she tried to sit up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ginny asked, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Hermione gulped, the smaller girl having efficiently pinned her down without needing to use force.

"I'm a prefect Ginny I need to sort this kind of stuff out." Hermione pleaded. Ginny rolled her eyes and rolled off, leaving Hermione slightly disappointed.

"Don't take too long then." Ginny said smirking as Hermione got up.

* * *

**Don't you hate those first years? :P Well I hoped you enjoyed this and thanks for reading, feel free to review. It only takes a few seconds of your life and makes a few of mine :D**


End file.
